What do i do to make you realize?
by hana97
Summary: Bulgaria menyukai Romania, tapi sayangnya Romania adalah nasion terTIDAK TANGGAP yang ia temui. Jadi apa yang harus Bulgaria lakukan supaya cintanya itu menyadari perasaannya? WARNING : Shounen-ai / Yaoi, typos, OCC, hint EngXRoma, vampire/Romania, maybe rate M in later chapter, dll
1. Chapter 1

My new story with Bulg...

Mengapa Bulgaria? **He need more love**.  
Karena pas Hana cari di site ini, Hana sama sekali gak nemu fanfic BulgariaXRomania dengan bahasa Indonesia..! WHAT THE HELL?!  
Dari situlah Hana memutuskan membela pairing ini, karena tak mungkin mereka ku telantarkan begitu saja.

Honestly i already know this pair more that year ago, but i began to love this three days ago...  
love is love that never change to me, hope you enjoy this and...

I DON'T OWN HETALIA, THE ONE WHO OWN HETALIA IS HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ.

Nikolai/Niky : Bulgaria  
Adrian : Romania

**What do i do to make you realize?**

Bulgaria duduk di kursi santai dirumahnya menatap kosong ke depan, kepala bersandar ke tangannya. Dia kelihatan sangat jengkel, kakinya tak berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk ke lantai rumahnya. Sedangkan bulpen yang dipegangnya sudah hancur menjadi dua meninggalkan sedikit luka berdarah di tangan lelaki itu, sedangkan kertas berserakan di lantai. Tanpa menghiraukan kertas kerjanya itu Bulgaria terus mengetuk kakinya sambil mengutuk pelan.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kursi kesukaannya ini untuk mengalihkan pikiranya dari **sesuatu**, dan itu sempat berhasil sampai otaknya menolak untuk bekerja dan alih-alih kembali membuatnya memikirkan hal **itu**. Ya sesuatu yang membuat darahnya kembali mendidih dan bertingkah seperti sekarang, dia terus-terusan mengutuk sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" NIKY... dimana kau...?" suara itu terdengar mengantuk tapi ada nada ceria yang sepertinya tak bisa lepas dari pemilik suara itu. Bulgaria tidak menoleh kepada asal suara itu dan hanya menghela nafasnya. Akhirnya penyebab memburuknya mood Bulgaria memunculkan diri..

" Aku disini Adrian..." Jawabnya singkat, lalu dia pun mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ruang santainya itu . Sebenarnya Bulgaria sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tapi ia tak bersiap untuk mengelak, toh apa ruginya dipeluk oleh orang yang dia sukai.

Dan benar saja dari belakang pria berambut coklat kehitaman itu sepasang tangan memelukanya dari belakang dengan erat, sambil tertawa pelan dan mengubur kepalanya di leher belakang Bulgaria. Suasana itu entah kenapa begitu nyaman bagi Bulgaria, dia bahkan tak menyingkirkan tangan si pemeluk itu tapi membiarkannya tetap disitu.

Sampai akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh tengkuknya, kaget tapi tetap dalam keadaan tenang di singkirkannya tangan yang memeluknya itu perlahan. Lalu berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya pada orang dibelakangnya yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya (LIE, Bulg lie...!) yang adalah Romania. Dilihatnya tatapan sahabatnya itu kosong dan badannya kaku, tidak berpikir dua kali dia pun menaruh tangannya di kepala Romania dan membelainya lembut sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga personifikasi negara Romania itu.

"Adrian nu e timp pentru a mânca încă, relaxaţi-vă eu sunt aici cu tine..." ucap pemilik mata kecoklatan itu sambil memakai bahasa Romania dengan lembut, Bulgaria terus membelai rambut Romania, sampai akhirnya Romania memeluknya dan menutupi mukanya di dada Bulgaria sambil diikuti dengan isak kecil dan bergumam permintaan maaf kepada Bulgaria. Bulgaria hanya bisa menggeleng kepala karena sifat orang yang disukainya ini. Sebenarnya dia sudah biasa akan hal ini karena inilah pekerjaanya sejak ia memutuskan bersahabat (lie) dengan Romania.

" ssh... Jangan menangis ok? Aku tak apa-apa dan kau tau itu, sekarang tegakkan wajahmu dan tersenyumlah karena kau lelaki." Jelas Bulgaria dengan sedikit tegas, beberapa detik kemudian Romania melepaskan pelukannya dari Bulgaria lalu mengelap air mata dengan tangannya, setelah yakin sudah tak ada air mata yang tersisa dia mendongkangan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Bulgaria. Dan Bulgaria pun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan melewati Romania untuk keluar dari ruang santainya, sedangkan Romania memandang ke arahnya heran.

Setelah sampai di ambang pintu, Bulgaria membalikkan mukanya kearah Romania yang masih berdiri ditempatnya semula sambil memandangnya keheranan.

" Apa yang kau tunggu ayo ke ruang makan, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik aku harus memberimu makan?!" kata Bulgaria pedas sambil memberikan tangan pada Romania, senyum lebar bertebar di wajah lelaki pemilik rambut strawberry blonde itu.

" Hehe... wait for me Niky..." Romania mengatakan dengan nada ceria dan kekanak-kanakan seperti biasa, sambil berjalan cepat menuju Bulgaria dan merangkul tangan yang diberikan kepadanya itu.

" Kalau begitu cepat ini sudah jam 11 mungkin tak bisa di sebut makan pagi lagi.." balas Bulgaria kecut, tapi Romania seperti tak peduli dia hanya tersenyum kearah Bulgaria.

" Oh, come on Niky i sleep late yesterday. ." balasnya dengan nada tak bersalah, yang sama sekali tak dilirik oleh Bulgaria dan malah memalingkan muka (kenyataannya muka Bulgaria sudah memerah dengan sangat cepat karena hal itu).

" hey, Niky bisakah kau membuatkan ku barbeque..." tanya Romania ceria dan terus memeluk tangan Bulgaria dengan erat sambil menunggu jawaban dari temannya itu.

" HELL NO..! I just give you an egg and bread..." Bulgaria akhirnya menjawab dengan sikap dingin , mendengar itu Romania hanya bisa mencibir tapi kembali tersenyum lagi setelah melihat muka Bulgaria.

**TBC**

Adrian nu e timp pentru a mânca încă, relaxaţi-vă eu sunt aici cu tine... : Adrian ini belum waktunya kau makan, tenang aku ada disini... (dari mbah google jadi maaf kalo salah)**  
**

Chapter yang luar biasa pendek sekali, oke ini cuma pembukaan doang sih...  
terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini, Hana harap chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih cepat, tapi mengingat bentar lagi udah lebaran dan Hana bakal pergi tanda internet... Oh GOD i cant bealive this...!

Tapi Hana akan tetap update secepat yang Hanna bisa sekali lagi terimakasih..  
Thank you for Read and Please Review *bow*

Au Revoir~


	2. Chapter 2

I (sadly) don't own Hetalia, Bulgaria, or Romania. But this story is mine...

Nikolai / Niky : Bulgaria  
Adrian : Romania  
_Italic for flash back_

**What do i do to make you realize?**

**Chapter 2  
**

"_Gelap...ukh... sesak...!"_

_Terbangun dari tidurnya di jam yang biasa, Nikolai berusaha menggerakan badannya tetapi sayangnya tak bisa. Matanya menjelajahi sekelilingnya, tapi tak mendapat hasil karena kegelapan diruang tidurnya menghalangi pengelihatannya. _

'_UGHHHH... apa-apaan ini? Apa ini mimpi?' pikiran itu terus berulang di otaknya, setelah menenangkan pikirannya, dia merasakan hembusan nafas halus menghempaskan rambutnya. Memproses info baru ini akhirnya dia pun sadar apa yang terjadi._

'_Kalau tak salah Adrian menginap dirumahku sekarang, ya pasti Adrian menyusup ke kasurku lagi seperti biasa dan sekarang dia tertidur menggunakanku sebagai gulingnya. **Lagi**...' menghela nafas atas tindakan Romania, dia pun berusaha menyingkirkan beban dari badannya dengan perlahan. _

'_Ugh... mentang-mentang lebih tinggi dariku, bukan berarti aku bisa jadi guling seperti ini...!' merasa usahanya sukses karena akhirnya badannya bisa bergerak kembali, Nikolai atau yang kita kenal sebagai personifikasi dari Republic of Bulgaria segera keluar dari tempat tidurnya berjalan menuju jendela kamar dan membuka gordyn/tirai yang menghalangi sinar matahari ke dalam kamar tidurnya._

_Cahaya matahari mulai memasuki kamarnya, membuat kegelapan menghilang perlahan. Mengembalikan pengelihatnya seperti semula, selesai dengan tugasnya Nikolai merenggangkan badannya lalu melihat kearah jam dinding._

'_Jam 07:28 ... hmmm ... segelas kopi kedengaran bagus...' _

_Nikolai pun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk membuat kopi, tapi berhenti ditengah jalan dan malah berjalan kembali ke arah kasurnya, Romania sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk bantal._

'_Dia begitu lucu pada saat-saat seperti ini, biasanya dia tak penah mau diam...' pikir Nikolai sambil duduk dipinggiran kasurnya sambil membelai rambut Romania yang berantakan, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah lelaki yang tertidur pulas itu dan senyum kecil pun tersungging di wajah Bulgaria._

'_Raut muka Romania begitu damai. Nafasnya keluar secara teratur, Rambut strawberry blondenya begitu indah terkena sinar matahari, kulit kremnya bagaikan porselen, dan bibirnya berwarna yang pucat...' rona merah muncul diwajah pria berambut hitam itu._

'_My GOD what wrong with me?!' menampar wajahnya, Nikolai pun memalingkan mukanya, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Romania yang tentu saja masih tertidur. Setelah terus begitu selama 5 menit dan Romania tak bangun-bangun. _

_Personifikasi negara bagian eropa timur itu menenggok kanan kiri memastikan tak ada orang, yang tentu saja hasilnya tak akan ada orang kecuali mereka berdua di rumah itu. Wajahnya memerah seiring detik berlalu, menarik nafas dalam mencoba membuat dirinya tenang. _

'_Kenapa aku jadi nervous gini? Tingkahku sudah seperti tokoh heroin yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ya walau pun aku memang sedang jatuh cinta...' menelan ludah Bulgaria pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Romania yang sedang tertidur, berhenti hanya beberapa 2cm diatas wajah Romania untuk menatap wajah orang yang disukainya itu._

"_Anything is fair in love right?" kata Bulgaria yang lebih tepat dituju kepada dirinya sendiri daripada Romania, dengan gugup Nikolai menutup kedua matanya dan ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke Romania, menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka._

'_Ternyata mencium orang yang kita cintai itu berbeda...rasanya...basah tapi manis dan...' bibirnya masih terhubung dengan bibir Romania, Bulgaria bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali karena bahagia dan kepuasaan mengalir dinadinya, tetapi perasaan itu berganti seketika, saat Romania tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan membalas ciumannya._

'_D-dia bangun?!' rasa takut, khawatir, dan binggung bercampur jadi satu, sekarang begitu banyak pikiran yang terlintas di otaknya. Sampai-sampai tanpa ia sadar Romania(yang entah tertidur atau sudah bangun) memperdalam akses ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua lidah mereka beradu memperebutkan kekuasaan atas wilayah yang lain, tentu saja dalam hal ini langsung dimenangkan Romania karena Bulgaria masih belum pulih dari shock nya._

"_Annhg..."_

_Sebuah suara lirih keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Bulgaria sendiri kaget atas suara yang dikeluarnya, di tambah lagi sekarang Romania yang mendominasi ciuman itu. _

'_TIDAK...TIDAK...! Kenapa aku benar-benar jadi tokoh perempuannya disini?!' karena Nikolai masih mempunyai apa yang kita sebut pride of men (atau dia memang tsundere tulen, sampai gak mau mengakui kekalahannya) Bulgaria pun memutuskan koneksi kedua bibir mereka dengan paksa sambil mendorong dirinya ke belakang, sukses, Nikolai mengembalikan dirinya kepada posisi duduk semula, lalu dia pun mengelap saliva di sekitar bibirnya dan melihat kembali ke arah Adrian yang ternyata masih berada di dunia mimpi, seandainya saja Nikolai punya kaca mungkin dia sudah melihat mukanya berubah menjadi tomat yang sudah panen ._

'_Dia masih tidur, hah? Jadi yang tadi itu apa? Masa dia mimpi?!' kelegaan memberkahi Bulgaria karena mengetahui Adrian masih tertidur, tapi jauh didalam hatinya ada kekecewaan yang mendalam._

'_Tapi ciuman tadi... berarti dia bermimpi mencium seseorangkan?' wajah Nikolai kembali memerah karena memikirkan ciuman tadi._

' _Siapa yang dia mimpikan?' memikirkan bahwa dia yang dimimpikan Romania saja sudah membuatnya sulit bernafas, tetapi Bulgaria tak begitu menaikkan harapannya. Karena dia tau kalau itu ternyata bukan dirinya dia pasti akan sakit sekali dan kesempatan bahwa itu bukan dirinya juga cukup tinggi karena ada orang itu._

_Seakan ingin menunjukan bahwa dia benar atau mungkin karena karma mencium orang yang sedang tidur, Adrian mulai mengigau sesuatu._

"_...Ar..ur..." kata Romania dalam tidur pulasnya._

' _Apa lagi sekarang? Masa dia mengingau sekarang?!' pikir Bulgaria ketus sambil memutar matanya, tapi karena penasaran dia mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan igauan Romania..._

"_...Ar- Arthur..."_

_**DEG**_

_Satu kalimat itu cukup membuat darah Bulgaria mendidih dan membuatnya ingin jatuh dari gedung tingkat 5000 lalu mati. Masih duduk terdiam dipinggiran kasurnya, sekarang Bulgaria mengepal tangannya dengan kuat sampai darah mengalir mengotori seprainya. Dia melihat kearah Romania (yang masih tetap tertidur) dengan pandangan cemburu luar biasa, segera bangkit beranjak dari kasurnya dan langsung meninggalkan ruang tidurnya._

"_Aku butuh kopi..."_

"NIKY... NIKY... NIKOLAI..." teriakan menyadarkannya dari memori yang dia ingat kembali, memori yang membuatnya kesal sejak tadi pagi.

"Niky kau baik-baik saja kau melamun? muka mu merah loh..." dilihatnya Romania ada didepannya melihat kearahnya dengan khawatir, Bulgaria menarik nafasnya.

"I-iya aku tak apa-apa, ayo kedapur kau laparkan..." jawab Bulgaria dengan nada dingin yang biasa dia gunakan.

" _în regulă.._" Romania membalas singkat masih memandang khawatir kepada sahabatnya itu.

**ROMANIA POV**

Hai aku Romania atau biasa dipanggil Adrian, sekarang aku sedang berada di rumah sahabat terbaikku Bulgaria tapi karena terlalu kaku aku biasa memanggilnya dengan Niky, itu lebih lucu singkat dan simpel.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan Niky, dia akan membuatkanku sarapan. Walaupun dia bilang hanya akan menyuguhkanku telur dadar dan roti tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan memasak sesuatu yang lebih seperti _Shishcheta, __Kjufteta po Chirpanski__, __Thracian walnut appetizer__, Telesko vareno, __Shkembe chorba__, __pogacha__, __Shopska salad__. _Biasanya Niky juga akan menambah dengan _sweet_ seperti_ Katmi _atau _Maslenki _dan juga Wine yang memang khas dari negara pengimpor Wine itu. Karena walaupun ketus dan sikapnya dingin Niky lah yang selalu memperhatikan asupan giziku, mungkin aku terdengar kekanak-kanakan sekali ya?

Mungkin Niky dan aku memang berbeda satu sama lain tapi itu tak masalah, karena dia bisa mengerti aku dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Apalagi ia mau mengurusiku, sampai menghetikanku saat sedang kambuh dan tetap dia masih tetap mau berada di dekatku, menjadi sahabatku, menyayangiku, loh kenapa ceritaku tetang Niky jadi seperti menceritakan ibuku. Oh, sudahlah tapi itulah yang kusuka darinya.

Dan entah ini firasatku saja atau memang Niky sedang kesal dengan sesuatu, sejak tadi dia melamun dan mengabaikanku, ok mungkin dia selalu mengabaikanku. Tapi kali ini sepertinya berbeda, raut wajahnya dan gerak tubuhnya juga berbeda. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu? Aku ingin bertanya tapi takut malah tambah merusak moodnya yang sudah jelek itu dan membuatnya marah...walau wajah marahnya Niky itu imut sekali, kau harus melihatnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah dan kilauan di matanya juga berubah, itu yang paling kusuka dan lagi kadang-kadang saat dia marah di pipinya akan merona (aku masih binggung kenapa orang marah bisa merona merah). Semakin lama dipikir-pikir mungkin aku ini masochis ya.

"Adrian..." suara Niky menyadarkanku, ternyata kita sudah ada di dapur. Dia memandang keheranan kearahku sambil memakai apron. Aku suka sekali suara Niky, suaranya itu tak berat seperti kebanyakan orang dan tak sepertiku juga( suaraku juga tak berat tapi...emmm...aku itu _cempreng_, Thank's to Indonesia her dictionary was stuck in my head.)

"Iya, Niky aku akan menata meja makan. Kau ingin aku melakukan itukan?" ucapku ceria kepada Niky dengan senyuman seperti biasa, yang langsung dibalas Niky dengan mengangguk-angguk lalu langsung kembali ke pekerjaannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu itu. Bulgaria memang menarik, menganguk-anguk itu berarti iya sedangkan anguk sekali artinya tidak. Menarik bukan?

Aku menuju laci tempat penyimpanan piring dan alat makan lainnya, untuk mengambil peralatan yang di butuhkan, sambil mencuri pandang kearah Niky. Apron yang dikenakannya berwarna putih polos begitu cocok dengannya apalagi badannya langsing dan lebih kecil dariku, membuatnya terlihat cantik sekali...tunggu dulu cantik? Niky itu laki-laki kan? (author : udah jelas bego) hmmm...apa ya kata-kata yang lebih tepat... jantan tidak tidak... cakep...tidak juga...apa ya?

"Adrian, kalau kau ingin membantuku cepat..! piring-piring itu tak bisa menata dirinya sendiri..." sekali lagi aku disadarkan dari lamunanku oleh suara merdu itu.

"Sorry Niky i just thinking about something, i do it right a way..." yap aku harus menyudahi pikiran-pikiran ini dulu dan menyelesaikan tugasku. Niky saja memasak dengan benar masa aku menata meja saja tak selesai. Tetapi sekali lagi tanpa kusadari aku sudah memandang Niky dan melihat tubuh mungilnya sedang membalik-balikan penggorengan. Saat aku menyadari sesuatu ditangan Niky. Seasuatu berwarna merah mengalir dari telapak tangannya yang sedang memegang penggorengan. Cairan merah itu membuatku ketakutan, jantungku bertetak kencang, kepalaku serasa berputar, pusing sekali.

_"Kenapa harus darah ? Kenapa sekarang kenapa?"_

**TBC**

Hum, long enough *plaked* ok ok not that long but still. Maafkan Hana untuk updates yang begitu lama, ini THR (kesiangan) dari Hana. Sekalian Hana mau mengucapkan maaf lahir batin ya para reader, maaf dikalau cerita Hana ada salah-salah kata dan ketidak puasan, tapi saya juga manusia mau gimana lagi ? Big thanks to you who : willing to spend your time and read this story, and Big hug to **Uchiha Ry-chan** and** Kyo Kyoya** for review...

Review will make this poor girl have energy to write fast, TE-HE ...


	3. Chapter 3:Appear Romania Vampire

**What do i do to make you realize?**

**Chapter 3**

Maaf buat update yang luar biasa lama, makasih banget buat yang nge fav/fol/review, you made me happy...~

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA...oh why? Why?!**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

" Niky, kenapa tanganmu berdarah seperti itu?!" Romania berteriak khawatir pada sahabatnya yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan (kesiangan) mereka.

"Eh...berdarah dimana?" Bulgaria malah balik bertanya kepada Romania yang sekarang sedang menutup mata deangan kedua tangannya sambil bersembunyi dibawah meja makan dengan panik.

" UGHHH...di tanganmu...cepat obati, aku tak bisa menahan lama-lama..." desah Romania, suaranya terdengar ketakutan. Bulgaria pun langsung melihat ketangannya dan benar saja tangannya penuh luka dimana-mana, dari luka lecet sampai luka yang dalam.

' _Kenapa aku bisa tak menyadari luka ini?_' pikirnya sambil sekali lagi melihat kearah Romania, lalu melihat kalender yang dipasangnya disebelah pintu dapur.

' _Tanggal 30 toh, pantas saja dia sudah seperti ini...'_ dirasakannya hawa disekitar dapur sudah mulai membuah tengkuknya merinding, Bulgaria pun segera mematikan kompor dan berjalan keluar dapur menuju kamar mandi untuk mengurus lukanya. Dia tak mau Romania merasa bersalah lagi karena menghisap darahnya, ya personifikasi Romania itu memang selalu seperti itu.

Walaupun dari luar dia terlihat kekanak-kanakan tapi dia paling benci kalau sudah kalah oleh 'sisi vampire-nya' dan menghisap darah orang yang terkasih untuknya, karena menurutnya itu sama saja dengan menyakiti/mengecewakan orang itu. Walau Bulgaria sudah mengatakan dihisap darah oleh Romania tak menyakitkan seperti di film-film, tapi tetap saja Romania hanya akan tertunduk sambil meminta maaf, karena telah menyakitinya tak bisa melindunginya, dan lain-lain.

Memikirkan itu tentu membuat Bulgaria kesal, sambil terus berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

' _Apa maksudnya melindungiku?! Aku ini nasion yang kuat, bahkan dulu pernah menjadi Empire...'_

' _Cuma gara-gara aku sedikit ketakutan sama cerita Vlad, bukan berarti aku takut sama dia jugakan..!' _

Sebenarnya walau dia berpikir seperti itu ada satu sudut dilubuk hatinya yang bahagia Romania mau melindunginya apalagi sampai menganggapnya seseorang yang berharga. Tapi itu belum cukup, belum sama sekali belum, yang Bulgaria inginkan lebih dari seseorang yang berharga. Dia ingin memiliki semua hal tentang Romania, senyumnya, tawanya, tangisannya, hatinya, tubuhnya, pikirannya, semuanya.

' _Ya, aku tau aku rakus sekali. Tapi itulah cinta bukan? Kau menginginkan orang yang kau sukai seluruhnya seutuhnya hanya untuk dirimu sendiri...'_

' _Walaupun...walaupun...orang yang kau sukai sudah memilih seseorang...'_

DEG

Tanpa sadar Bulgaria sudah berada di kamar mandi, duduk dilantai sambil bersandar ke bathtub. Kedua tangan menjadi sandaran kepalanya , matanya menatap tak fokus ke depan. Sampai akhirnya dia tersadar oleh bunyi pecahan piring atau gelas dari arah dapur.

Bulgaria berdiri dengan cepat, lalu berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Didengarnya langkah kaki menuju tempatnya berada. Alarm berbunyi dikepalanya, Bulgaria langsung menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Setelah memastikan pintunya sudah terkunci, Bulgaria langsung menuju wastafel, membuka keran untuk membersihkan darah ditangannya saat hawa dingin memcekam memenuhi kamar mandi itu.

" _**E**__**o risipă**__**...**__**daca vrei sa**__**o arunci**__**, **__**mai bine**__**ai**__**da**__**-mi **_."(Jangan disia-siakan, dari pada kau membuangnya lebih baik kau berikan pada ku...) belum sempat menghilangkan darah dari lukanya, seseorang menarik tangannya ke belakang. Suara dari belakangnya terdengar begitu kelaparan...dan...dinggin bahkan sampai membuat bulukuduknya berdiri, membuat badannya kaku sulit digerakan, waktu diruangan itu seakan sengaja berhenti membuat keringat dingin mengucur dari tengkuk Bulgaria. Yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah detak jantungnya dan hembusan nafas dari orang yang menarik tangannya itu.

Lalu dirasanya orang dibelakangnya itu menaruh tangannya di pinggang Bulgaria, dan menariknya kearah belakang. Tanpa disadari oleh Bulgaria sekarang ia sedang saling bertatapan dengan mata merah cerah yang kelaparan.

" Demitri..." suara Bulgaria tercekat melihat Romania dalam kondisi seperti ini lagi, karena dia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya bahwa dia tak ingin lagi melihat Demitri seperti ini. Ya, Romania pernah kehilangan kendali. Tapi waktu itu berbeda karena saat pertama masih ada Vlad , sedangkan yang kedua dia dibantu oleh Maldova, Serbia, dan Hungary. Tapi sekarang dia sendiri, tak mungkin dia bisa melawan sisi Romania yang satu ini. Kalaupun bisa itu artinya dia sedang sangat beruntung.

'Saat ini aku hanya harus mengabaikannnya, jangan biarkan **dia** melakukan apa yang dia inginkan..!' dalam hatinya Bulgaria berteriak.

"_**Dor de mine draga mea, Nikolai? A fost o lungă perioadă de timp, deoarece ultima dată când te văd, nu?**_ (Merindukanku, Nikolai sayangku? Ini sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu ya?) Romania berbicara dengan manis sambil mencium telapak tangan Bulgaria, membuat Nikolai bergidik dan merona.

Bulgaria menggigit lidahnya berusaha agar tak terpancing untuk membalas kata-kata orang dihadapannya dan hanya memberi orang itu _death glare_. Melihat reaksi Nikolai, Romania hanya tersenyum licik.

**"Și reacția dumneavoastră chiar acum, e absolut perfecta te bine. Îmi place felul în care schimba expresia de pe fata ta..."** (Dan reaksi mu tadi, itu benar-benar sempurna dan cocok denganmu . Aku suka cara sekali setiap kali kau mengubah ekspresi wajahmu). Romania pun menjilati darah dari luka Bulgaria, lalu menarik badan Bulgaria mendekatinya dan menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua. Kedua dada mereka saling bersentuhan membuat badan mereka saling menempel satu sama lain, dan tentunya membuat Bulgaria makin merona lebih merah lagi, dan langsung menutupi mukanya dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"_**Și gustul tău sânge mai bine decât înainte prea.."**_ (Dan rasa darahmu pun lebih baik daripada sebelumnya) Romania masih melanjutkan karena belum puas akan reaksi personifikasi Bulgaria itu.

"_**Ți-am pus deja ai pe pat. Dacă nu, atunci din partea mea normala este de fapt un Idio-... "**_ (Apakah diriku yang normal sudah menidurimu? Kalau belum pasti diriku yang normal itu benar-benar idio-...) belum selesai mengucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya Romania merasakan sesuatu memukulnya dengan kuat, kaget tapi tetap bisa mengendalikan dirinya Romania memandang ke orang dihadapannya. Di situ berdiri Bulgaria, nafasnya terengah-engah menatap marah kepada Romania, mukanya memerah begitu juga kupingnya yang sudah berubah merah muda. Melihat ini, dengan puas Romania tersenyum. Diangkatnya dagu Bulgaria agar melihat kearah matanya.

_**"Săraca de tine draga mea, Nikolai, tu chiar mă iubești, nu-i așa?" **_(Nikolai ku yang malang, Kau benar-benar menyukaikukan Nikolai?) Romania bertanya dengan senyum sedih palsu di wajahnya, sambil terus mendekatkan wajah Bulgaria ke wajahnya, Bulgaria tidak melawan atau pun membantah terlalu shock pada kata-kata tadi.

"_**откъде знаеш?"**_(Bagaimana kau tau?) tanya Bulgaria sambil terbata-bata.

_**"Tu mă iubești atât de mult, dar mi-a obișnuit doar gândesc la tine ca la un prieten. Știi că te iubesc Nikolai, dacă vrei, i se poate da-mi iubesc iubirea mea adevărată. Te iubesc nu accepta niciodata de la mine-un alt ... " **_(You love me so much, yet my normal me just think of you as a friend. You know i love you Nikolai, if you want, i can give you my love my true love. Love that you never accept from the another me...)

'Will he really love ? No no no he was just vampire side of Romania NOT the Romania i love, dia hanya ingin mempengaruhiku agar keberadaannya dalam tubuh Romania semakin besar, agar dia bisa mengambil tubuh Demitri seutuhnya. AKU TAK BOLEH TERPANCING PADA KATA-KATANYA...! tapi dia berkata dengan penuh kesungguhan, benarkah dia mencintaiku, benarkah dia akan memberikanku apa yang selama ini aku impi-impikan? TIDAK AKU HARUS FOK-'

Tanpa Nikolai sadari Romania sudah memeluknya erat, mengubur kepalanya di leher Bulgaria lalu menjilatnya perlahan. Membuat Bulgaria kaget dan mengeluarkan rintih pelan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhk..." Romania tersenyum puas, puas sekali. Dia mundur untuk melihat ekspresi Bulgaria.

'_**Atât de drăguț, dragostea mea, mi Bulgaria...'**_ (Lucu sekali, cintaku, Bulgariaku..)

"_**Eu vreau Nikolai ..." **_(Aku menginginkanmu Nikolai...)karena sudah sadar Bulgaria berusaha melepaskan diri dari Romania. Tapi sia-sia karena Romania dalam mode vampir lebih kuat darinya, lagi pula entah kenapa dia merasa panas, matanya terasa berat tak bisa terbuka, pandangannya bahkan tak fokus.

"_**не ... спри ... да ме пуснеш..!"**_ (tidak...hentikan...lepaskan aku..) seru Nikolai pelan.

'Kenapa aku merasa lelah sekali?' pikir Bulgaria dalam hati.

"_**ти не си... Обичам..."**_ (kau bukan... yang kucintai..." sempat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, personifikasi Bulgaria itu pun jatuh direngut dunia mimpi.

"_**Îmi pare rău Nikolai ... pentru a face acest**_.."(maafkan aku Nikolai...karena melakukan ini..) lalu Romania pun mulai mengambil apa yang diperlukannya dari Bulgarai...ya darah...

"_**reală mine este un idiot ...! multumesc Nikolai, dormi strans dragostea mea..."**_ (diriku yang satu lagi benar-benar idiot..! terimakasih Nikolai, tidur yang nyenyak cintaku...) Romania lalu mengecup kening sosok tertidur yang ada di pelukannya, lalu menggendong putri tidurnya itu ala bridal style. Romania menyenandung sembarangan sambil menuju kamar tidurnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Oh,buat yang bingung kenapa ada Arthur nyelip disini...

Alasannya Cuma satu... because I like picking on England hahahahhahhahhahhaaa England become a whore...

England: HEY...! * appear from nowhere*

Me: Ohonhonhonhonhon~ problem?

England: Of course it's a problem...! I'm not a **bloody fucking whore**...!

Me: This is my fic so it's up to me...

England:...!But-

Me: No but... Scotland get our dear England out please...

Scotland: Aye lassy...

England: WAIT...Iian what did you-HEY...! where are we going?!

Me: Owwww...those two are so cute, right? * murderers aura* and minna please review...see you in...eeee...next chapter (if i'm still alive)


End file.
